


9. Hair washing

by Jensee, Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, They're so soft I love them, they make me so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Jensee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Not every day is a good day. But at least Caleb knows Adam is always on his side. They've got each other, no matter what.





	9. Hair washing

**Author's Note:**

> Relistening to The Brights Session reminds me of how much I love these two. They just make me so soft and happy.
> 
> About context, I'm thinking at this point they're both finishing university or something like that. Adam is probably an assistant teacher because he's a nerd.
> 
> This is late so super unedited, you can yell at me yada yada  
Also I also deleted it on accident right before posting it, thank god for ctrl+z >.>

Caleb is almost catatonic at the end of the match.

It doesn't happen often, especially since Caleb left actual university football for the club.  
But this time, they lost, badly, and on top of everything Caleb has had to help one of the new kid with a panic attack. He knows Dani's been confiding in him in particular because of his relationship Adam. It's not always easy to be a football player when you're a queer kid - even when your teammates are accepting and decent- and Caleb can't fault him for latching on to any clear ally he could get in an otherwise intimidating environnement. Nevertheless, taking care of the younger boy is always draining, especially when he already feels like he's at the end of his rope

In the end, Caleb manages to call Dani's sister. She comes get him quickly enough, but as soon as they leave, the anxiety Caleb has been trying to bottle up washes over him like a bad fever. He has to seat down in the lockers room and stay there a long while for the anxious jitters to wear off.

So long, in fact, that before he feels sturdy enough to stand up, his phone starts ringing.

"Hey babe, are you still at the field? Sorry again, I wanted to catch the end-" 

"Can you come get me?" 

Adam switches gears immediately. 

"Are you okay? I can be there in fifteen,"- There's a rustling sound, and Adam's breath quicken up like he's running - "What happenned?"

"Hey, it's okay! It's _fine_. I'm fine. I just dont think I should drive."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"Adam, really, I'm fine. Drive safely, okay? I'm waiting for you."

Adam is there in less than fifteen minutes. Caleb can feel him as soon as he crosses through the door to the locker room : his feelings immediately washing over him like a calming blanket, even through the worry his boyfriend is emitting.

"Hey," he says, as soon as he reaches Caleb, "are you okay?" 

Caleb leans into the hand Adam puts on his cheek.

"I'm fine." He covers Adam's hand with his own, feeling them both start to calm down. It's just- We lost and... it was... _bad_. And, Dani had a panic attack, so... _yeah_. I guess it was kind of bad, but I'm okay now."

"Sounds like you did great," Adam says gently, "sorry I wasn't there."

Caleb squeezes his hand.

"You can't always be there for me not to lose my shit" 

"Caleb-" 

"It was fine."

There is a pause. 

"I was gonna say... that you smell bad."

“What?”

Adam laughs, and it's impossible not to follow him when he lets out a cute giggle.

“I'm _serious_! You _reek_ and you're still covered in dirt!"

Caleb snorts.

"Yes, that's what happens at a football match. Although I guess I shouldn't you to know anything about that, _nerd_."

"_Meathead_." retorts Adam, his feelings content and calm.

They stare at each other for a few long seconds, before Adam looks away with another snort. He's unbearably cute and it makes Caleb feel warmer than he did a few moments ago.

"_Fuck_, I _really _want to kiss you right now, but then I'm _also_ gonna stink." 

"Come _on_, I don't smell _that_ much."

"_Oh, _but you _really_ do."

“Jeez, thanks.” Caleb responds with humor. He still feels a bit jittery but it certainly has nothing on the teeth chattering shudder of earlier.

“You know, we could use the showers here,” Adam continues, so casually that it takes a few seconds for Caleb’s brain to catch on.

“What?”

“Football players know what showers are, right?” Adam teases “I’m just saying, no one’s here, and I wasn't _really_ joking : I don’t wantmy car to smell like half-baked jock.”

“And here I thought you loved me…” Caleb fake sighs, but he can’t help the smile stretching his lips now. Adam feels warm and happy, coupled with that gentle, soft touch of arousal that has no real urgency.

“When you don’t stink, I _do_! C’mon. Where’s your locker?”

Adam starts stripping. He does it easily now, barely shy in front of Caleb anymore. The feeling is still there, a touch of embarassment when Caleb can't help but let his eyes roam all over his skin, from the expanse of his back to his cute asscheecks and his shapely legs, but it's overcome by pride over the way Caleb looks at him, the way they belong to each other. Caleb is slower to take off his gear and clothes, hypnotized by Adam's confidence over casually revealing his body to him.

“C’mon”, says Adam, and starts removing his shirt for him when he’s too slow. “C’mon,” he repeats softer, when he kisses Caleb’s lips, his hands slowly removing his boyfriend’s boxer until it falls to their feet.

He gently drags Caleb to the showers, only releasing his hand to push the knob and let the hot water fall over them.

Adam kisses Caleb again. It feels like they’re in a movie, except the water is from pipes - not from the sky - and they’re both entirely naked. To be perfectly honest, Caleb is grateful for the hot water. Kissing in the rain looks sexy as hell in theory; but in practice, it must be pretty cold.

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

Caleb nods. With Adam, no matter what, it feels like everything is always better.

“Let me take care of you alright? I _ want _ to.”

Somehow, and despite not having any kind of ability, Adam always knows what he’ll say.

“Yeah, okay.”

Adam starts with washing them both with Caleb’s gel. It’s got a nice, sweet scent, and Caleb closes his eyes to savour the sensation of Adam’s hands gently massaging his skin. Like this, it’s easy to forget they’re in an only somewhat clean communal shower used by a hundred other people everyday. In those moments, he almost regrets behind noticeably taller and buffer than Adam in that he can't rest his weight on his boyfriend, and lets himself be taken care of like he wants to.

“I’m gonna wash your hair, okay?”

Caleb lets his head hang between his shoulders so Adam can pour the shampoo over it. His fingers feel amazing on Caleb’s scalp, the motions relaxing, and sparking a gentle, slow arousal in his groin; nerves sending electric jolts through his whole body. Adam seems to know what he’s doing, too, insisting on the points that send the most blissful sensations to Caleb's brain, and turn him to putty into his boyfriend's hands.

Eventually the strain on his shoulders becomes too much of a hassle, and he stops Adam's massaging long enough that he can sit on the harsh floor of the shower, the feeling of the jutting, sharp tiles disappearing from his mind as soon as Adam falls to his knees besides him so he can get access to his hair again.

If this position, Caleb’s eyes are level with Adam’s flat belly, jumping from time to time with the mix of excitement and nervousness he's picking up from him. His cock is half-hard, still nestled between his legs while it slowly fills.

“Wha-ah!”

Adam’s hands tighten and spasm in his hair when Caleb bends down to mouth at his cock. The sensation coming from them both is like a loop, pleasure traveling down his spine like an electric current.

“Caleb! You don’t have to-” The rest of Adam’s sentence is lost to a moan when Caleb coaxes his dick fully into his mouth. It’s rapidly growing completely hard and Caleb hums at the way it fills his mouth, Adam’s arousal beaming down on him like the flare of a lighthouse.

“C’mon babe” Adam protest, voice gentle and soft “_ I _ was supposed to take care of you.” He tries to disentangle his hands from Caleb’s hair, but his boyfriend stops him.

“It’s fine. I want to.”

Adam sighs, a mix of resignation and pleasure, and doesn’t protest when Caleb takes him back into his mouth.

Caleb takes his time. He can feel the fingers in his hair clench and relax rhythmically as Adam moans softly over him. Despite the arousal building in his own body and the pleasure he can sense and hear coming from Adam, he feels completely calm, peaceful, like all the pieces of his life fit perfectly together in this instant.

Adam is getting close. He tries to take him deeper, as deep as he can, and his hair are pulled harder, getting him to moan, trapping them in a pleasurable, infinite loop.

“Fuck, Caleb,” his boyfriend grits out, his belly jumping with the effort of not bucking into Caleb’s mouth, and his hands curling into fists in his hair. Caleb wants to tell him that it’s fine, that he wants to feel him lose control, but as it is, his mouth has found itself thoroughly occupied.

Adam curls inwards when he come, unable to completely keep himself from pushing Caleb into his groin as he does.

Caleb spit most of the come out when Adam’s soft dick falls from his lips. He feels his boyfriend’s amusement trickling down his spine like the sound of Adam's laughter.

“What, you don’t swallow, too?”

“You don’t taste _ that _ good.”

Adam snorts and lets himself fall onto his chest, climbing into his lap.

“I can’t believe you.”

He kisses Caleb, and his hand trail down to his chest, batting Caleb’s hand away from his dick to stroke it himself.

“I love you,” he whispers like a secret into the skin of Caleb’s shoulder.

It doesn’t take long for the warm feeling to storm through Caleb and he comes all over Adam’s hand with a satisfied sigh.

By the time they finish washing themselves again, the water is freezing cold, and they get back home shivering, beelining for their bed and each other’s arm as soon as they can.

It’s a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, Dani is a trans boy that's probably three or four years younger than Caleb, and he doesn't know about atypicals


End file.
